


Madness

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Kitchen Sex, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: The day of his birthday is the same day that his only child return home from a camp trip.But he returns with afriendnames Harley who knows about the special relationship that he has with his father.Harley become curious about Tony and as he says to him, he never miss a chance...





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408090) by the-mad-starker. 



> The characters you're going to read below belongs to Don Heck. Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. However, this story take part on the Marvel Cinematic Universe so I take the characterizations of Robert Downey Jr., Tom Holland and Ty Simpkins.  
> All of this just to say that the characters don't belong to me and either the actors.  
> The story, yes, belongs to me, so please enjoy the reading and remember to read the tags :)
> 
>  
> 
> This fic -I guess I'm going to write a second chapter, that's why is not listed as complete- is based on [this oneshot](https://starkerfangirl.tumblr.com/post/177115986498/the-mad-starker-starker-incest-always-spawned) but just the concept of Peter being Tony's son. And why's Harley here? I dunno. It just happen I saw him updating his IG lately and he's so slkjdlkjlkdjflkj~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Till the next chapter!

Tony was particularly happy that day. It wasn’t because of the fact that his wife was running a birthday party for him and all his relatives and friends were there, it was because of the homecoming of his baby boy.

His wife had been the idea to send Peter to a camp trip. The 17 years old kid hated it and he complained about it until the very last day. Tony thought it could be a good idea to calm his kid down by telling him that he was the one who came one day with the idea of the trip. That was the worst thing to do. Peter cried out and didn’t talk to him even when he was on the trip.

But that day, his birthday, his kid was returning come.

But he wasn’t alone. He had heard that he would do it with a friend.

A friend?

Yeah, sure.

He had been logged with a fake account and saw the pictures that Peter had with his _friend_.

“They’re coming!” His wife warned Tony from the kitchen. He went across the living room and join her on the front door.

“Fuck you, Harley.”

Both Peter’s parents froze because of the words of his son. They follow Peter’s way upstairs with the eyes and heard the door of his room slamming.

“I think he’s mad.” Tony said. A blond kid left a taxi and get close to the Starks with bags on both hands and laughing.

“You must be Harley.” The woman said.

“Yes. I’m Harley. You must be Peter’s mom. He showed me pictures of you but you look younger in person.”

The kid had something. He already had her in his hand but it wasn’t to be easy with Tony.

“Kid.” Harley’s attention was caught by the man. The kid looked at him from head to toe and smiled widely. “Nice to my meet you. I’m Peter’s father.”

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” The kid said. “Peter has told me about you.”

“He better be.”

“Well, Harley, why don’t you join us? Today is Anthony’s birthday, you know that?” The woman said and stepped back so the boy could get into the house.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about it!”

“You can leave the bags here, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, no. I’m going to punch Peter in his face because he left me here with those heavy bags.” The woman smiled but Tony didn’t understand why.

“Petey’s room is the fourth at your left.”

“Thank you.”

The woman left the hall and returned to the garden to join their guests. Tony was about to follow her but Harley’s voice stopped him.

“Mister Stark?” Tony looked at the kid who grabbed one of his arms and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy birthday.” He whispered in his ear.

Tony froze. He realized he wanted his kid so bad. He missed Peter so bad. His kid wasn’t there to help him.

He had to check with her wife if Peter’s phone wasn't stolen because he didn’t even receive the sent check of his messages but she told him that the phone was okay so maybe he just blocked him. That moment his phone started to vibrate inside of his pants. He saw all his messages being received by Peter.

He smiled. His kid was going to have such a good time touching himself with those missed pictures.

 

“Peter?” Harley knocked on the door twice and get in. He found Peter watching something on his phone, his back on the bed, his eyes stuck on the screen and a couple of his fingers going up and down on the same screen. “Petey?” He said and jumped next to his friend. “What are you-- Wow… Who’s that?”

“My dad…”

“Man… You should tell me you have such a sexy father. I almost came in my pants.” Harley said watching Peter’s phone. “That’s him…?” He whispered. “You have to be kidding me…”

“This is the special bond I told you I have with him.”

“That’s pretty extreme.” Peter looked at him. “I mean… I get it. I’d do exactly the same if a man like him is on my way.”

“I’m sorry, but, you called me Petey?”

Harley smirked.

“It was your mom.” Peter snorted. “C’mon! It sounds cute. Petey.”

“Enough. I’m mad with you.”

“Could you forget about it, please? It was just a joke.” Harley asked and played with one of Peter’s curls. “I know what you like it, babe.” The boy said whispering in Peter’s ear. He was about to block his phone but Harley’s hand stopped him. “No. Keep going.”

“What?” Peter’s eyes locked on him.

“Keep thinking about your daddy. You’re already this hard and it was just because of a couple of pictures.” Harley kissed Peter’s cheek and touched his crotch with one hand. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Where’s Peter?” One of Peter’s aunt asked Tony.

“He’s upstairs.”

“Could you tell him to join us, darling?” His wife told him. “And Harley, too.”

Tony felt something. He felt like a sting somewhere of his body when his wife said his name.

“Who’s Harley?”

“Peter’s boyfriend.”

Tony’s steps stopped for a second. He was avoiding that question but his wife shout it out and the people who listened to her screamed like crazy.

He was angry, he couldn’t help it.

He was angry and he was jealous, too. He was jealous because a man who wasn’t him dared to touch his boy. He went upstairs and get closer to Peter’s room. The door was half-closed and he heard something from the inside. He recognized his kid’s moans which make him smiled widely about it because he knew that were because of the pictures he was sent to him since the day he went to that camp. But he wasn’t ready to see Peter’s chest on the bed and his ass being fucked hard for that kid named Harley. And the one who was seeing his pictures was him instead of Peter. And he was enjoying it and leaving marks of gripping and scratching on Peter’s tights.

“Fuck… Your daddy is amazing, Peter…” Harley moaned and threw the phone on the bed. “I really like to suck his dick off.”

Tony was seeing his legs, his movements going back and forth inside of Peter’s body, his sweaty and long back but he wasn’t ready to see his eyes locked on his like they were darts. And his smirk. That little brat dared to smirk at him.

 

Tony went right to the kitchen. He was feeling kind of horny because of that scene he wasn’t ready to see. He swallowed a full bottle of water and he was still thirsty.

“Where’s Peter?” His wife asked from the big window that connects to the garden.

“He’s coming.” Harley said and adjusted his shirt when he entered the kitchen. “Where can I get some water?”

“You can grab a bottle from the fridge.” The woman said. “Tell Peter we’re waiting for him.”

“I’ll tell him.” Tony said locking eyes on Harley’s body when his wife gone. The boy grabbed a bottle of water and join Tony to the other side of the island in the middle of the room.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked you if you enjoy it.”

“What?”

“You watched Peter and I when we were having sex.” Tony couldn’t believe what was going on. A freaking kid was actually asking him something like that.

“You need to be more polite, kid.” Tony said taking a sip of his water.

“Oh. I’ve been a bad boy, sir. You have to punish me.” Tony choked on his water and Harley helped him. “I’m sorry. Was I so direct? I’m always like that. That’s why I get Peter in my bed.”

Tony grabbed Harley’s hair from his neck and faced him. His eyes were on fire. He wasn’t to hide his anger with the kid anymore.

“Look at me. What the fuck do you want?”

“I want to suck your dick.”

“Do you wanna suck it, huh?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want it?”

“So badly…”

“Go on.” Harley kneeled and took off Tony’s sweatpants just to grab his cock and take care of his tights. He licked his tip and moaned when he felt his length hitting his cheeks. His tongue went up and down. One of his hands was jerking Tony off and the other played with his testicles. “You said you wanna suck it, little brat, so suck it.”

“Yes, sir.” Harley hummed. Tony groaned when his cock was inside Harley’s mouth. He started to fuck his mouth and the kid didn’t complain about it. In fact, it seemed he like it. He gagged several times when he felt Tony’s cock in the deepest part of his mouth and Tony barely let him catch his breath that he was already fucking him again.

“Honey!” His wife showed up again and Tony did his best to not worry her and he join Harley and he to his side of the island. Harley was about to end his job, but Tony’s stopped. He looked at his blue eyes and moved his lips to say he must keep going. “Where’s Peter?”

“Harley went for him.”

“I see.” The woman sat down on one of the chairs around the island. “What do you think?”

“About, what?”

“About Harley and Peter. Don’t you think they’re a really cute couple?”

“No.” Tony gasped. “I don’t think so.”

“If it were because of you, Petey never would have a pairing.”

“I have the right to chose his pairings. Is it bad? I’m his father after all.”

“Of course you have the right. But, I really think Harley is the one for him.”

“I think that… I have to treat him a little more to get a conclusion, darling…” The man said looking right into the blue eyes of Harley.

“Okay, I’m gonna wait for them outside. Won’t you come?”

“I’ll be there in a moment.” Tony grabbed Harley’s head with strong when his wife went outside. “Where do you want it?”

“Where you wanna put it.”

“Look at me.” Tony kept stroking his cock until he came all over Harley’s face. Wrong. All over Harley’s smile.  “Could you please go and call my son without fucking him in the way?” He asked watching the kid cleaning all his release.

“I’ll try.”

“Hey. Next time it won’t be your mouth what I’m gonna fuck.”

“I never met a daddy that jealous.” He stood up and spoke right in his ear. “I like it.”

Tony grabbed Harley’s wrist with strong and locked his eyes on his. The kid just smiled at him before going after Peter.

“I’ll meet you outside.”

“Sure, daddy.”

Tony looked at the kid laughing and shook his head. He went outside with his relatives and sat down on his place. He started to pay attention and joined the conversation but he felt sleepy and the sun over his head wasn’t helping him. He closed his eyes and preferred to hear the song of the birds of the tree near to his seat. Then he felt something on his crotch. When he looked down he saw that fierce look that he was missing so much. He looked around and realized that anyone could pay attention to them so he got his chair close to the table and let his kid take off his sweatpants and underwear. Tony encouraged the younger with a pat over his curly hair but he wasn’t ready for what comes next. Peter turned him around and gave Tony his open ass. The man couldn’t but smirk. He managed to see a lusty look from his child. He took his tiny ass on his hands and get closer to his manhood. Then he buried into Peter’s hole and the kid started to move. Tony was so happy, his kid wasn’t mad with him after all and he showed his love with his hands, touching his tights, spanking slightly and trying to play with his testicles. He loved his kid so much.

Harley showed up and looked at Tony with a smile on his face. Then he sat down on one of the chairs next to him.

“Did you know it?” The man asked.

“What?”

“That Peter is under the table.”

Harley looked at Tony with a surprised –and cute- expression on his face and his eyes went down the table to see Peter going back and forth on his father’s cock.

“No, I didn’t know.” The kid jolted to feel his crotch being massaged by Peter. “But, you’re happy, I guess.”

“Of course I am. My kid is not mad with me anymore.”

“He wasn’t mad with you. He was just kind of sad.”

“And you take the chance to comfort him.”

“I never miss a chance.” The kid said grinned. “By the way, next week my parents are going on a business trip. I told Peter to come to my house but he needs someone who takes him, so… would you be that one?”

Tony smirked.

“Sure, kid. I’ll be there.”


End file.
